imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jazen Knight
"Hero and villain are both overused words, if you ask me...Not all heroes wear capes and masks, Jack. A real hero just wants to make a difference in the world. He gets out of bed in the morning and tries to make the world a better place, that's all..." -Jazen Knight to Jack, The Accidental Hero Jazen Knight is one of the characters from the Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. He starts as an emissary of of the Imagine Nation, an android, or Mecha, who also lives in this secret country. History Jazen Knight is an emissary for the Imagine Nation, working to leave hints around the world to lead people to the Imagine Nation, sometimes going in himself and bringing them back. However, after the Rüstov invasion twelve years ago, not much has been needed of the emissaries, until Jazen receives a letter one day and detects a power on the other side of the globe. Trusting the letter to be of the missing Circleman of Cognito, Stendeval, Jazen goes with his friend, Blue, and find Jack Blank, an orphaned boy at St. Barnaby's Home for the Hopeless, Abandoned, Forgotten, and Lost. Jazen doesn't take long to figure that Jack is very special, and with Blue, care for him and trust him beyond a shadow of doubt. However, even he realizes things turn for a weird after Jack's arrival, including his first glitches. Ignoring it all, Jazen focuses on protecting Jack from anyone that might want to hurt him considering the arousing suspicion of Jack being a secret Rüstov agent, an idea that worsens when Jack figures his ability to control and talk to machines, proving further that Jazen might be being manipulated. Jazen ignores it all until he and Jack come to the conclusion that Smart, Jack's number one enemy, might actually be working with the Rüstov, while proven wrong, Jazen and Jack discover that the Rüstov's traitor is Jazen, who was being manipulated by the aliens through a spyware virus. Despite it all, Jazen fights against the virus and sacrifices himself to save Jack, which inspires Jack to find a virus for any other Mecha that has the virus, unbeknownst to them. At the end of the second book, Jazen is brought back to life by Jack, stronger and without the virus. While it proves that Jack was doing all he could and did everything for the Imagine Nation, Jack is kidnapped by the Rüstov. Starting on the third book, Jazen (who is now Commander Jazen Knight,) along with Allegra and Solomon Roka, go and save Jack, who had apparently been sending distress calls. Despite the Rüstov eye mark on his right eye, Jazen doesn't stop believing that Jack is one of the good ones, fighting along his side on the first wave of the invasion of the Rüstov. After their victory, Jazen is taken away by Smart, and threatens Jack and Virtua that he will dismantle Jazen if Jack doesn't turn himself in. Jack turns himself in with plan, meanwhile Jazen goes back to the rest of the friends and allies, preparing themselves in the final fight against the Rüstov. Side by side with Jack, Jazen fights against the Rüstov and helps end the war. Physical Appearance Jazen is described to be both tall and handsome with short black hair. Mostly wearing a suit, it's also mentioned that "he was equal parts Hollywood and secret agent." Personality The books describe him to ooze confidence. Jazen is definitely confident of himself, but doesn't hesitate to speak his mind. He is also very protective of those he cares for, demonstrating it all the time to Jack, and very comforting to him when down. He's also very charismatic and very trustworthy of most of the leaders of the Imagine Nation. Relatives Being a Mecha, Jazen doesn't really have a family, but does care for Jack as if he were his little brother, Blue and him being the best of friends, as they tend to do many things together as sneak in Jack into the Imagine Nation and "bend" the rules when trying to figure out what's happening in the city. Abilities As a Mecha, Jazen is stronger than bi-orgs (humans.) He can see from a distance due to his mechanical sight, and run faster than humans as well. Jazen states that he can handle 72% of the supers in all of Empire City, as well as fluent in sarcasm. After Jack revives him, Jazen realizes the upgrades the young boy did on him, making him far stronger than he was used to. Relationships Love Interests Virtua=A Mecha like him, Jazen is biased to liking the Circlewoman a bit more than the others of the Inner Circle. In the end of the third book, it is revealed that he and Virtua are in a relationship, earning approval from their friends and Inner Circle. Friends Jack Blank= Jazen didn't hesitate to go and find Jack after receiving a mysterious letter from Stendeval. Quickly though, Jazen comes to care for the boy, protecting him at all costs, to the point of sacrificing his life. Even after briefly coming back to life and seeing Jack being kidnapped by the Rüstov, Jazen doesn't doubt a second to go to outer space to save him and fight alongside him in the second invasion. |-|Blue= Best friends, Jazen and Blue are almost always hanging out together, from sneaking in Jack into the Imagine Nation to "bending" the rules to solve the mysteries of Empire City. While they may argue, it results into mostly helping each other out, caring for each other as brothers would. |-|Stendeval= Jazen looks up to the mysterious leader of Cognito with admiration, never doubting what he says or does for the country, as proved when he got the letter about Jack. Allies Prime= Jazen respects Prime for his position in the Inner Circle, and realizes his strength in battle for Empire City. |-|Chi= The Circleman of Karateka, Jazen respects him as much as the rest of the Inner Circle. |-|Hovarth=Jazen respects the King of Varagog Village, though sometimes doubts his choices, especially when he returns after saving Jack from the Rüstov. Still, they hold respect for each other. |-|Legend= Jazen looks up to the fallen hero, speaking in a venerating tone when it comes to him. Like others in the Imagine Nation, he respects and misses the hero that saved them from Revile, and tries follow in his footsteps of what it means to be a hero. |-|Revile= Like everyone else in Empire City, Jazen hates Revile until Jack reveals that it is him, from the future. What he feels for Revile afterwards isn't much certain, but doesn't doubt to fight at his side in the last battle for Earth against the Rüstov. Enemies Jonas Smart= Like Jack, Jazen hates Smart, especially after the iron-grip rule Smart had for some time in his hometown, Machina. Jazen doesn't care about speaking badly against him, and the feeling is very mutual. |-|Clarkston Noteworthy=Jazen wasn't present when Noteworthy was voted into the Inner Circle, but during the time Jack was gone, he realized that Noteworthy wasn't any better of Smart as Circleman of Hightown. Neither hold high regards for each other. |-|The Rüstov= Jazen is no exception among the citizens of the Imagine Nation, hating the Rüstov. He fights them, no matter the consequences. |-|The Magus= While not directly fighting against him, Jazen sees the Rüstov emperor as one more of the enemy. He doesn't hesitate to stand up against him if necessary. Category:characters Category:Males Category:Sentients Category:Androids